The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Waterslide’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Waterslide’. Hosta ‘Waterslide’ was hybridized at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2010 as a cross between the unreleased proprietary hybrid known as “WGI 16” (not patented) and the male parent ‘Neptune’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,674. WGI 16 is a complex hybrid involving ‘Medusa’ (not patented), a selection of Hosta venusta (not patented), ‘Blue Moon’ (not patented) and a selection of Hosta pychnophylla (not patented). The new plant is the selection of as a single seedling among several in that cross identified as H10-177-1 through the trial process. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014 and also by careful plant shoot-tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.
No plants of Hosta ‘Waterslide’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been sold or disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.